


Brothers in arms

by BloodSpatteredViolets97



Series: Forbidden [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSpatteredViolets97/pseuds/BloodSpatteredViolets97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of their parents, can the two brothers finally admit they love each other, way more than they should?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in arms

James remembered the accident, like it was yesterday. 

Al was reading, Lily going on about some boy band, and he was listening to music, blaring out from his iPod. 

Then, the crash.

His father shouting for them to get down, His mother screaming, as there was the crunch of metal, the shattering of glass, as the car was turned over, and over, landing on the roof, Ginny dead from her neck snapping, head hanging at an odd angle, Harry, barely alive, talking to his children, as his blood dripped from several deep cuts on his face, and neck, dying within the hour, As Lily shook, crying, Al's arm around her, as they got out, seeing they were in a dense forest, and tried to climb up the rediculosly steep slope, but fell, Al and James ripping their jeans, Lily skinning her legs, the 15 year old witch sobbing in pain, fright, and devastation, as he found a clearing, with a gentler slope, and climbed up, flagging a car down, who helped, three hours later, as he clung to his shaking siblings. 

18 years old, and the legal guardian for his little brother and sister, who were dropped off, along with him, by aurors, at their Grandparents house, Molly Weasley almost fit to burst with anger, when she first saw them, with the aurors, but her anger quickly turned to agony, as she heard about her only daughter, and son in-law. Taking them in, James and Al shared a room, while Lily slept in the room next door, in her uncle Ron's old room, as she healed their wounds, made them dinner, as she relayed the the news to Aurthur, who just sat down, tears streaming down his old, weathered face, hair Snow White, as he just gave each of his three youngest grandchildren a large glass of fire whiskey each, and let them drink, as he are, slowly, unable to believe he had to bury his own little girl and her husband.

 

Then, after a blur of enquiries, the largly media covered, despite the wishes of family and friends, was held, closed casket, with a picture of Harry and Ginny's wedding day, as they were buried together, next to Harry's parents. By this time, they'd already moved back home, Lily studying harder, for her Owls, Grandmother, and several other relatives popping in, to help, As James took over his fathers business, surprised by how much he raked in, and secretly bought several houses and flats, renting them out, as he spoiled his siblings. 

 

Then, that night, Three years after the crash, Al stayed the night, both having gone to a concert, and smirked, as he flopped on his brothers bed, moving over for him, as James lay down, surprised to feel his brothers strong, yet soft arms, slide around his waist, warm, large hands massaging the taught muscle underneath, before there was a flurry of clothing being stripped, Al's lips on his, kissing him desperately, as he pressed his rock hard, fairly large member against his brothers, as he mumbled "I-I need you, James... I've fantasised about this, for a long time..." As he kissed down his brothers neck, James' only reply was just a chorus of moans, from pleasure, as he pressed against his little brother, amazed at how he matured, from a skinny, gawky teenager, to this divine sex god, on him, dark eyes opening, as he felt his own length being encased, in a wet warmth, as Al sucked him off, slowly, teasing him, as he got hard, and wrapped his fingers in the straight black hair, letting out, long, moany gasps.

 

Pulling off of him, Al smirked, and whispered "You taste good, Jamie....." As he kissed him, opening his brothers legs, wanting to pleasure the man who taught him what it was to be a man, as he rubbed his erect head length, along the underside of his brothers boner, gaining him another groan, as James snarled, and said "Bend over, Al.... You've been a naughty boy"

 

Smirking, as he saw his little brother be so obedient to him, he gently parted the firmly delicious buttocks, and pressed into him, roughly as he kissed along the nape of his brothers neck, slowly working his way into him, as he stroked his brother,focusing on the slit, especially, and built up pressure, as he nipped, and whispered "You mine, now, Got it, Al?" As he began to pound against his lovers prostate, watching him writhe, moan, and whimper in pleasure, before realising his load, and passing out, while James cleaned him up. 

 

Waking up the next morning, Sore, and wondering if the previous night did happen, he felt around his neck, and smirked, feeling the heavy, cool leather collar James put on him, as his brother turned to look at him sleepily, and smirked, pulling him down for a kiss as James pulled away, and whispered one thing;

 

"You're mine now, little brother."


End file.
